TrainBoy55 Productions's Twenty Fifth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 25: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin).
Here is the twenty fifth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, told by George Carlin for the US) *Bugs Bunny (TTTE Form) *Lola Bunny (TTTE Form) *Homemade Green and Yellow Express Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Tomy James *Happy/Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Tomy Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Tomy Duck *Alice *Mirabel *Atomic Betty *Bluebell *Mallard *Neil *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Percy - Dave *Stanley - David *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor *Boco - Wiseguy *Edward - Simon *Molly - Kate *Duncan - Dave Transcript (The Main Episode: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. (Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, double-headed, go by, hauling three green and yellow Express coaches, as James rushes toward the docks to meet Percy pulling four vans and a caboose) James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. *James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Percy: I know. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. *James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. *Narrator: And James puffed importantly away. (James and Percy set off) *Percy: Bossy buffers. *Narrator: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. (James collects seven freight cars full of fruit and vegetables and a caboose and sets off to meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel) On the way, he met Thomas. *James: Really reliable, that's me! (stops) *Narrator: Panted James. *James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! (sets off) *Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? *Narrator: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. (Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding as Duck goes by with Alice and Mirabel) *Percy's Driver: What's happened? *Narrator: Asked Percy's Driver. *Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed. We need Percy's help right away. (Percy sets off to the rescue to find James stuck) *Narrator: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. *Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, what you might call a sticky situation? *James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. *Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. *Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? *Percy: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. *Narrator: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. *Percy: Off we go! (gets coupled to the caboose and the seven freight cars and pushes them along the main line and crashes into a set of buffers and gets covered in squash fruit and vegetables) *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. *Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. *Narrator: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the points had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. *Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! *Narrator: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. *(Crash!) *Narrator: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you were not to blame for the points failure. But i do not run a jam factory. *Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. (chuffs away) *Narrator: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. *Thomas: You know... *Narrator: He said to no engine in particular. *Thomas: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. *Narrator: Still there were silence. *Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. *Voice: So. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... *Narrator: Then came a chorus. *Engines: We're really useful engines after all! Transcript (The Sequel) Trivia (The Main Episode: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, told by George Carlin for the US) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny speeding along with three green and yellow homemade Express coaches. *Shot 2 will film James speeding along the main line. *Shot 3 will film James arriving at a junction. *Shot 4 will film Percy arriving with four vans and a caboose. *Shot 5 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film a tired Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film an angry James puffing away. *Shot 9 will film a tired Percy puffing away with four vans and a caboose. *Shot 10 will film James shunting seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 11 will film the harbour full of vegetables and fruit. *Shot 12 will film the freight cars being loaded. *Shot 13 will film James puffing away, taking seven freight cars and a caboose carrying some fruit and vegetables. *Shot 14 will film James speeding along with seven freight cars and a caboose carrying some fruit and vegetables. *Shot 15 will film James stopping and meeting Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 16 will film James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 17 will film James speeding away with seven freight cars and a caboose carrying some fruit and vegetables. *Shot 18 will film Annie and Clarabel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Percy shunting three freight cars into a siding. *Shot 21 will film Duck speeding by with Alice and Mirabel. *Shot 22 will film the stationmaster talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film Percy puffing off to the rescue. *Shot 24 will film Percy speeding upward. *Shot 25 will film Percy puffing up alongside James. *Shot 26 will film Percy stopping. *Shot 27 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 28 will film an angry James talking and lip syncing. *Shot 29 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film the seven freight cars and caboose carrying the fruit and vegetables. *Shot 32 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 33 will film an angry James hissing steam. *Shot 34 will film Percy puffing away. *Shot 35 will film Percy coupled up behind and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film Percy shunting the caboose and seven freight cars carrying the fruit and vegetables. *Shot 37 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 38 will film Percy is going too fast. *Shot 39 will film the switch jammed. *Shot 40 will film a siding shown. *Shot 41 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film Percy's driver slamming on the brakes. *Shot 43 will film Percy's wheels skidding. *Shot 44 will film a crashing from Looney Tunes. *Shot 45 will film a surprised Percy looking dizzy. *Shot 46 will film the crew, who jumped off. *Shot 47 will film squashed fruit everywhere. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Percy being covered in green water. *Shot 49 will film the squashed fruit falling all over a surprised Percy. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 51 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 52 will film a tired Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 53 will film a tired Percy running away. *Shot 54 will film the engines in the shed and feeling silent. *Shot 55 will film James looking sad with a tired Percy. *Shot 56 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film the engines can't speak. *Shot 58 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing nicely. *Shot 59 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 60 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 61 will film an engine talking and lip syncing. *Shot 62 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 63 will film the engines feeling silent. *Shot 64 will film the engines talking and lip syncing. *Shot 65 will film Thomas winking at the screen. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions